The Best Place
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: Fatima learns about the place that she fit in best. Roland x Fatima.


**The Best Place**

Disclaimer: I don't own Luminous Arc 2. I only own this fic.

A/N: Dedicated to all of you, Roland x Fatima shippers. Both the fandom and the pairing definitely needs more love, so I decided to write this fic. And, seriously, I don't think Fatima loved Mattias in a romantic way. It's pretty much like Yakou to Pegasus in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. OK, enough with my rant and on to the fic!

When Fatima was younger, she said that she will follow Mattias, no matter what happened. The man simply smiled on this. Few years later, she said the same thing, and he would smile again. And, some time after Mattias was unsealed, she did the same thing, hoping to receive the same response as usual.

His reaction was different. Mattias still smiled, but it's not the same as before. Instead, it was a rather sad smile. Of course, this surprised the young witch. When Fatima dared herself to ask him, she received a rather surprising answer.

"I'm sorry, Fatima. But you can't." Mattias shook his head.

"Why, Master? What happened?" Fatima asked, worry in her face.

"Nothing, Fatima. For now…"

"If so, then why I can't follow you, Master? Didn't you say that you needed my powers?"

Mattias sighed. Her loyalty… No, it didn't annoy him, but sometimes it troubled him. "Listen carefully, Fatima…" He paused a while before continuing, "I can't afford loyal followers like you and Josie to die in vain…"

"Wh, what do you mean?"

"Even if our plans are to succeed, I'm not going to see it…"

Realized what her Master had said, Fatima snapped, "No! Don't even think about that, Master!" She gritted her teeth, her fist clenched. "Josie and me… We will do our best to assist you! We will give it all to realize your goal! So, please Master! Let us follow you till death!"

Mattias stood up. He approached Fatima and pats her head. "Thank you, Fatima… But still… I can't allow both of you to die."

"But…!"

"Especially you, Fatima. You can't die just yet. You still have a long way to go. And… You still have to found the best place for you."

"My… Best place?"

Mattias nodded. "If you keep on living, I'm sure you will find it someday."

At that time, Fatima didn't understand what Mattias mean. Or rather, she didn't want to understand. Mattias was everything to her. Even though Mattias said that he simply needs her power, it's enough. It's better than to live alone. That's why she keeps following him… Until his death at the hands of Bharva.

After Mattias' death, Fatima didn't know how to react when her Master's son, and former enemy, Roland, asked her to join him. Besides her undying loyalty to Mattias, she was scared. Scared that he will abandon her after all the conflict is over, thus leaving her to be alone again. Fatima actually surprised that she was capable of fearing something like that. So surprised that she often slapped herself to knock her out of those thoughts.

Her fear was for naught. After her should-be execution, she surprised that Roland actually came to save her. It's at that time the she realized something. Both Mattias and Roland are similar, yet different. Both of them attracted many people in their own ways. If Mattias has an aura that struck awe to everyone nearby, then Roland… Roland has this unexplainable warm feeling, attracting many around him.

'_So that's why he got so many good and strong allies…'_ Fatima thought to herself. When she realized, she's already became a part of them. And now…

Few weeks has passed since the Witch Conflict. Few weeks has passed since Roland and Fatima saved the world with the Frozen Void. Since then, peace has returned to the Great Carnava, marking one of the peaceful moments in the history. Althea went on training with Ayano, hoping to be able to control her emotions. Dia, along with Luna and Sadie, returned to the Rev Academy, making sure that magic won't be misused. Pop also returned to the woods with Pip, who got dragged into a part time job at Kaph's place somehow. Karen and Ace traveled the world, still as thieves. Moose can't join since he has to promote the greatness of technology to Carnava. Rasche, Richter, Rina, and Gaston continued to loyally serve the Queen, although Rasche often get caught ditching at Rev Academy. Josie can be spotted there too sometimes, simply taking a cat nap or lurking in the academy's kitchen.

As for Fatima, she has since moved to Carnava, living together with Roland. And, one day, in a bright morning…

"Fatima…" She could hear her name being called. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Turning her head to the right, she saw him, her white-haired young Master and lover, Roland, smiling at her gently. "Good morning."

Slowly getting up from their bed, Fatima returned his gentle smile. "Good morning, Master Roland…"

She had finally found her best place.


End file.
